


Ishimaru sexy time

by bermuda_rectangle, RingmasterHev



Category: Dangan Ronpa, ding dong ropo poop
Genre: M/M, bang biddly in the ole' dang diddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bermuda_rectangle/pseuds/bermuda_rectangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingmasterHev/pseuds/RingmasterHev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexy tiems to o be had with the ishimaru ahead<br/>stay tuned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishimaru sexy time

**Author's Note:**

> tiem to get some

Ishimaru is now confused he deos not know why his peepee is all hard.  It on ly happens arund bois. Why do that? He goes to his mama and askded,""mamo, why my cock-a-doodle- doo this?"

She say," adventure time my son"

car rides and blindfolds," where we go me mother?"

places

the car ride is real long time

Finally the care dose stop at a old barn house.

barn party time

barn is in TOkyo, JApan, _wisconsin_. ( real place belive me. i truth telling)

interior: normal  looking barn 

Momemo why we here?" ishmaru stares off longingly

tiem to learn son of mine" Mama-ishi pulls a lever on the walll and new tiem secrect door is opeined to them all glowwy and cool as shit

the hallwaly ahaead is very long indeed. so long

at the end of bigh hallway is big door with robed peeps inside

whomn approacheth?" soys big ole' pompordor man

he is  _Daiya_  Owada sexy dead man beast of the cray cray diamondz

ishi-maam respondeth" me sonny need learn the ways of the gay sexing

so beith, bring forth the boy to the room of so many dicks"

//at the soysing of this, Ishimaru felt his cumo-rocket stir with in his trousers, his eyes are now large like as if the eyes with big saucers of milk for which many kitties could quench themselfs

the next hall woys also very longin g

he now approached a stinki ballsack smelling room

isinde were the most sexiest men ever breeded al.ive

ishimarund came

in panties

i mean boxers

*cougfing countinginung*

Daiya speaking" pik the one you want inside of uir booty hole

*dedath metal music in the background*

I wnat him

He had now of as chosen Mondo, adornded in nothing but a tight thong

his butt is nice

the illegal sex slave brother and ishimarud is leaded off to a bang time room fro hot fun time

immetdiety inside mondo reveals his monster cock cum creater.

tiem to party little man" talks the mondo

ishimaru let's himselve be lead along

he really want's mondo's big ole' shit frother to dominate his feces filled fart launcher

and so it happens

fast forward: mondodo tucks his filthy smegma canon cock back with in his scrap cloth whish is caleled a thong

ishimaru has now been made a bicth

mommy is very proud

she now done whit her secret barn next doored

they now have weekned plans for de rest of da year

happy fucks for all

:end scenery: 


End file.
